


Night train

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week two entry for Summer Pornathon 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night train

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!

Gwaine growled deep in his throat. This wasn’t real, was it? The black-haired bloke in the seat across from him on the train was clearly fondling his massive dick through his jeans! Of course he could have gotten up and found a different seat, but hey, when you got a show like this, you just didn’t leave. 

He licked his lips as the man slid down in his seat and started caressing the length that was clearly hard. And those long delicate fingers sliding along it weren’t bad either. Gwaine’s eyes flickered up to the bloke’s face and were met with a gaze of the bluest set of eyes he’d ever seen.

Taking a deep breath, he shifted in his seat. Of course such a display had its effects on him. So he gave the bloke a shaky smile and pondered what to do next. In any club, he’d just sunk to his knees and gave the man a blowjob. But they weren’t in a club. They were on a train. A train through the night with hardly any passengers and the next stop about half an hour away. 

Without further thinking, Gwaine swallowed hard and sank to floor between the man’s knees. Carefully, he reached for the giant cock and stroked it through the fabric as the other’s hands fell away. He opened the button of the jeans and knew it wouldn’t be easy to get to the good stuff as the denim was so tight around the man’s body. But somehow he managed and a mixture of a sigh and a gasp escaped him. He’d never tried to suck a cock so large. But he would and he would do it well, if it was the last thing he was doing. 

As soon as he touched his lips against the hot skin, he felt those wonderful fingers in his hair, guiding him, playing with it and it sent shivers down his spine that he wasn’t just shoved against the prick. One last time, he licked his lips and then went to work. His jaw would ache for days, but he didn’t care, he needed to pleasure the hardness in front of him. So he opened wide and took in as much as he could, grabbing the rest of it firmly as he pulled back to tease the slit with the tip of his tongue. It was already leaking which turned Gwaine on even further. Slowly he found a rhythm and tried to relax his throat as much as he could, finding the right mixture of licking and sucking . 

The long fingers stroked through his hair and caressed that sensitive spot in the back of his neck and Gwaine would have smiled at the sounds coming from the man if his mouth hadn’t been so busy. The hot cock seemed to grow impossibly longer yet as it started to throb out its load. Gwaine tried to swallow all of it, but it was just too much and when he finally pulled back, panting hard, it slid down his chin. 

He didn’t sit back and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and the bloke didn’t tuck himself back in a moment too soon.

“Tickets, please!” The conductor opened the door and looked at them. 

Gwaine fumbled his ticket out of the pocket of his jacket on the seat next to him while the bloke handed his to the conductor.

When the man was content and handed their tickets back and left, Gwaine started to chuckle. “You have the worst timing, Merlin.”

Merlin grinned widely and checked his watch. “The next station is about half an hour away. How about a second round?”


End file.
